Conventional methods of selling various toys including dolls through a game include a method in which a purchaser shoots a desired doll with an air gun to drop the doll, or a method in which a purchaser inserts a coin and then operates a lever to control a robot arm to pick up a toy stacked on a floor and to drop the toy to a discharge opening within a predetermined length of time.
A conventional game vending machine is configured such that when a user inserts a coin or a bill into an inserting slot and then operates a button, a pusher is moved horizontally and vertically along a guide to push a prize to be dropped into a prize discharge box.
In the game vending machine, if the pusher configured to be moved horizontally and vertically by operating the button was moved through a prize feeding hole in a prize plate formed in front of a display stand, a corresponding prize among various displayed prizes is dropped to and discharged through a take-out outlet. However, if the pusher configured to be moved horizontally and vertically by operating the button cannot pass through the prize feeding hole, it is impossible to take out the corresponding prize.